Super Smash Bros.
Super Smash Bros. is a fighting game series featuring characters from different Nintendo franchises, including guest characters from franchises of other companies. Super Smash Bros. is a series developed by Sora Ltd. (Formerly Hal Laboratory). The first game of the series was released 1999 for the Nintendo 64. Dictionary * 'Final Smash: ' Profiles Characters Not Belonging to Other Series Pages This section includes characters that, while not necessarily original to the series, doesn't really fit into other series pages. This section also includes characters that first appeared in a Super Smash Bros. game, but later may have been featured in other series. Fighters * Duck Hunt * Mii Brawler * Mii Gunner * Mii Swordfighter * Mr. Game & Watch, Duon * Pokémon Trainer * Popo & Nana * R.O.B. * Wii Fit Trainer Bosses * Crazy Hand * Galleom * Master Hand, Master Core * Metal Mario * Tabuu Characters from Other Series Fighters Introduced in Super Smash Bros. * Captain Falcon (from F-Zero) * Donkey Kong (from Donkey Kong) * Fox McCloud (from Star Fox) * Kirby (from Kirby) * Link (from The Legend of Zelda) * Luigi (from Super Mario) * Mario (from Super Mario) * Ness (from Mother) * Pikachu (from Pokémon) * Samus Aran (from Metroid) * Yoshi (from Super Mario) Fighters Introduced in Super Smash Bros. Melee * Bowser (from Super Mario) * Falco Lombardi (from Star Fox) * Ganondorf (from The Legend of Zelda) * Marth (from Fire Emblem) * Mewtwo (from Pokémon) * Princess Peach (from Super Mario) * Princess Zelda (from The Legend of Zelda) * Roy (from Fire Emblem) * Young Link (from The Legend of Zelda) * Dr. Mario (from Super Mario) * Sheik (from The Legend of Zelda Fighters Introduced in Super Smash Bros. Brawl * Diddy Kong (from Donkey Kong) * Ike (from Fire Emblem) * King Dedede (from Kirby) * Lucario (from Pokémon) * Lucas (from Mother) * Meta Knight (from Kirby) * Olimar (from Pikmin) * Pit (from Kid Icarus) * Solid Snake (from Metal Gear) * Sonic the Hedgehog (from Sonic the Hedgehog) * Toon Link (from The Legend of Zelda) * Wario (from Super Mario) * Wolf O'Donnel (from Star Fox) Fighters Introduced in Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/for Wii U * Bayonetta (from Bayonetta) * Bowser Jr. (from Super Mario) ** Iggy Koopa ** Larry Koopa ** Lemmy Koopa ** Ludwig von Koopa ** Morton koopa Jr. ** Roy Koopa ** Wendy O. Koopa * Charizard (from Pokémon) * Cloud Strife (from Final Fantasy) * Corrin (from Fire Emblem) * Dark Pit (from Kid Icarus) * Greninja (from Pokémon) * Little Mac (from Punch-Out!!) * Lucina (from Fire Emblem) * Mega Man (from Mega Man) * Pac-Man (from Pac-Man) * Palutena (from Kid Icarus) * Robin (from Fire Emblem) * Rosalina (from Super Mario) * Ryu (from Street Fighter) * Shulk (from Xenoblade Chronicles) * Villager (from Animal crossing) * Zero Suit Samus (from Metroid) Fighters Introduced in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate * Inkling (from Splatoon) * Princess Daisy (from Super Mario) * Ridley (from Metroid) * Piranha Plant (from Super Mario) * Incineroar (from Pokémon) * Ken (from Street Fighter) * Isabelle (from Animal Crossing) * Simon Belmont (from Castlevania) * Richter (from Castlevania * Chrom (from Fire Emblem) * Dark Samus (from Metroid) *Joker (from Persona 5) *Hero (from Dragon Quest) * Banjo & Kazooie ( from Banjo & Kazooie) * Terry Bogard (from Fatal Fury) * Byleth (from Fire Emblem) Bosses * Petey Piranha (from Super Mario) * Porky (from Mother) * Rayquaza (from Pokémon) * Ridley, Meta Ridley (from Metroid) Items Category:Series Category:Nintendo Category:1990s Category:Video Game Series Category:Series from Japan